The Story of J part 2
by vangiekitty
Summary: Jean continues to recount how she came to have an affair with Logan. Hey, I fixed the spacing. :)


D i s c l a i m e r :Iw i l lf a c em yf r u s t r a t i o n :Id on o tn o w ,n o rw i l lIe v e r ,o w nt h eX - M e n .T h e r e ,e n o u g ht h e r a p yf o rt o d a y .: ) 

H e yg u y s .J u s taf e ww o r d sa b o u tt h i sf i c :Ib e l i e v eIm e n t i o n e di t ' sl o c a t e di na na l t e r n a t eu n i v e r s e ?Y e si n d e e d .O n ew h e r e S c o t tn e v e rd i e s ,h ej u s tg o e so ne n d l e s s l yb e i n gat o t a ld i c k .T h i sa l l o w sJ e a nt os e e kl o v e* e l s e w h e r e *s u c ha si nt h ea r m so fac e r t a i nh a i r yC a n a d i a nw ea l lk n o wa n dl o v e .: )A r ey o uc a t c h i n gm yd r i f th e r ep e o p l e ?G o o d .N o w ,p l e a s et a k eab i g ,d e e p b r e a t h ,r e l a xa n dr e p e a tt oy o u r s e l f ," T h eX - m e n ,w h i l eb e i n ge n d l e s s l ye n t e r t a i n i n ga n de x c e l l e n tf i c t i o n a lc h a r a c t e r sA R EN O T R E A L .Im u s ts t o po b s e s s i n ga b o u th o wa l lo ft h e mw o u l da c ti nt h er i g i dc o n t e x to ft h ec o m i cu n i v e r s eb e c a u s ei tI SN O TR E A L . "F e e lb e t t e r ,S c o t tl o v e r s ?G o o d .Iw o u l dl i k et oc l o s eb yr e m i n d i n gy o ut h a tt h i si s* n o t* t h ew e i r d e s tX - m e nf i ca r o u n d .O no n es i t e ,Ir e a daf i ci nw h i c hG a m b i tb e f r i e n d sat a l k i n gw e e z e ln a m e dF u z z .( It h i n k )I tw a sd a r nc u t e ,t o o !A n y w a y ,e n o u g hw i t hm yr a n t ,o nw i t ht h ef i c . 

T h eS t o r yo fJ :p a r t2 

A sIw a ss a y i n g ,L o g a na n dIw e r el e f ta l o n ei nt h em a n s i o nf o rt w ow e e k s . 

T h i sw a sa ne x t r e m e l yu n u s u a lo c c u r r e n c e :e v e r y o n eh a v i n gs o m e t h i n gt od oa n ds o m e p l a c et ob ea tt h e

s a m et i m e .M o s to ft h eo t h e r sw e r eg o i n gw i t hS c o t tt os o m ek i n do fM u t a n tR i g h t s 

c o n f e r e n c ei nW a s h i n g t o n .L o t so fm e e t i n g st og ot oa n da l s op l e n t yo fB l a c k - 

T i ep a r t i e st oa t t e n d .L o g a np o i n tb l a n kr e f u s e dt og o ;s a i dh ew a s n ' tg e t t i n gi n t o 

at u xf o ra n y o n eo ra n y t h i n g .S o m e h o w ,Id e c i d e dt os t a yh o m et o o -n o tt h a tS c o t t 

o b j e c t e do re v e nn o t i c e d .W h ys h o u l dh e ,a f t e ra l l ?Iw a s . . .* a m *l e s st h a nn o t h i n g 

t oh i mn o w . 

S ot h e r ew ew e r e ,L o g a na n dI ,a l o n ei nt h eh u g em a n s i o nt o g e t h e rw i t h 

n o t h i n gt od ob u tg e tt ok n o we a c ho t h e rb e t t e r .I tw a sac h a n c eI ' db e e ns e c r e t l y 

h o p i n gf o ra n do n eIt o o kf u l la d v a n t a g eo f .B u ta tf i r s tId i d n ' tk n o wq u i t ew h a t 

t od oo rs a y .A f t e rs e e i n gt h eo t h e r so f f ,t h e r ed i d n ' ts e e mt ob em u c ht od o . 

T h eb r e a k f a s td i s h e sw e r ea l r e a d yi nt h ed i s h w a s h e ra n df o ro n c e ,Ih a dn o 

p r e s s i n go b l i g a t i o n s .A l s o ,w i t hS c o t tg o n e ,If e l tas e n s eo fl i g h t n e s s ,o f

f r e e d o m ,Ig u e s s .I tw a sa st h o u g hab u r d e nh a db e e nl i f t e do f fm ys h o u l d e r s . 

If e l tl i k eIw a so nv a c a t i o n .I naw a y ,Iw a s .Am u c hn e e d e dv a c a t i o nf r o mS c o t t . 

W eh a db e e ns e e i n gt h eo t h e r so f ft ot h ec o n f e r e n c e ,L o a g na n dIa n da s 

w es t o o di nt h eh u g e ,m a i nd o o r w a y ,Ic o u l d n ' th e l pn o t i c i n gw h a tag o r g e o u s 

s h a d eo fb l u et h es k yw a s .I tw a sl a t eM a ya n dt h o u g hi th a d n ' tb e e nt r u l y

h o ty e t ,t h e r e* h a d *b e e ns o m em o d e r a t e l yw a r md a y se a r l i e r i nt h ew e e k .E n o u g h 

w a r md a y s ,It h o u g h t ,t om a k et h ep o o lq u i t es w i m m a b l e . 

" I ' mg o i n gf o ras w i m . "It o l dL o g a n ." I t ' st o ob e a u t i f u lad a yt os t a y 

i n d o o r s . " 

" W e l l ,t h a ts o u n d sg r e a t ,D a r l i n ' . "h ed r a w l e d ," It h i n ky o u ' r er i g h t . 

G u e s sI ' l lm e e ty ad o w na tt h ep o o l . " 

W ep a r t e dw a y sa n dIw e n td i r e c t l yt om yr o o mt oc h a n g e .W h a ti m p u l s e 

m a d em ew e a rm y n e we m e r a l dg r e e nb i k i n ii n s t e a do fm yo l d ,b l a c ko n ep i e c e ? 

Ih a db e e ns a v i n gi tf o rat r i pt ot h eb e a c h ,b u ts o m e h o w ,t h et r i pn e v e r

m a t e r i a l i z e d ." M i g h ta sw e l lw e a rt h i so ri t ' l lp r o b a b l yj u s tg ot ow a s t e . " 

Ir a t i o n a l i z e d ,a sIs l i p p e di to n .T h a n kg o o d n e s sIh a dj u s ts h a v e dm yl e g s 

t h a tm o r n i n g . 

L o o k i n ga tm y s e l fi nt h em i r r o r ,Ih a dt oa d m i tIl o o k e dg o o d , e v e ni f 

S c o t th a d n ' tt o l dm es oi na g e s .T h en e ws u i tw a sb e c o m m i n ga st h ec o l o rb r o u g h t 

o u tt h eg r e e no fm ye y e sa n dt h ec r e a m yt o n e so fm ys k i n .M yh a i rw a sa l s o 

l o o k i n gg o o d ,t h a n k st oac o n d i t i o n i n gt r e a t m e n tIh a ds p l u r g e do n .T h er e d

w a v e sr i p p l e dd o w nm yb a r eb a c ki nt h i c k ,s o f tp e r f u s i o n .Ih a v ea l w a y sl o v e d 

t h ef e e lo fm yl o n gh a i rb r u s h i n gm yn a k e db a c k ;i ts u c hap u r e l ys e n s u a ls e n s a t i o n .

S c o t tu s e dt ol i k et h ef e e lo fm yh a i rs l i p p i n ga c r o s sh i sb a c ka n dl e g s . . . 

Ip u s h e dt h et h o u g h ta w a ya n dr e t u r n e dt ot h ei m a g ei nt h em i r r o r ,a d m i r i n gm y 

c u r v e s ,w h yn o t ?N oo n ee l s ew o u l dd oi tf o rm e .Ir a nm yh a n d so v e rm yl a r g e , 

f u l lb r e a s t s ,w i s h i n gIh a ds o m e o n ee l s et od ot h a ts e r v i c ef o rm e . 

" N ou s et h i n k i n gl i k et h a t . "It o l dm y s e l fs t e r n l y ." S c o t t ' sn o tc o m i n g 

b a c kf o r2w h o l ew e e k sa n de v e ni fh ew a sh e r e ,I ' ms u r eh ec o u l d n ' tb eb o t h e r e d . " 

S i g h i n g ,Ip u tal i do nt h e s eu s e l e s st h o u g h t s ,g r a b b e dat o w e la n dh e a d e d

f o rt h ep o o l . 

L o g a nw a sa l r e a d yt h e r e ,b u tn o td r e s s e di nh i ss w i ms u i t .H ew a sb a r e f o o t e d 

a n ds h i r t l e s sw e a r i n gap a i ro fs k i n t i g h t ,f a d e db l u e j e a n s .H er e c l i n e de a s i l y 

i no n eo ft h ep o o lc h a i r s ,a p p a r e n t l yj u s ts o a k i n gu pt h es u n . 

" Y o u ' r en o tg o n n as w i mi ny o u rj e a n s ,a r ey o u ? "Ia s k e d .c o m i n gu pb e h i n d 

h i m .H ec r a n e dh i sn e c ka r o u n dt os e em e . 

" N a w .J u s tt h o u g h tI ' dc a t c hal i t t l es u n .A c t u a l l y ,Im o s t l yc a m et o 

w a t c hy o u .N e ws u i t ? "h ea s k e dw i t hal a z yg r i nw h i c he x p o s e ds h a r p ,w h i t et e e t h . 

" W h y ,u h . . . y e s . "S u d d e n l yIf e l tv e r ye x p o s e d .Ir e a l i z e dt h a tt h et o po fm y 

n e ws u i t( w h i c hh a ds e e m e dq u i t ea d e q u a t ei nt h es t o r ew h e nIt r i e di to n ) ,w a s 

al i t t l e ,o rm a y b ea* l o t *t o os m a l l .T h ec r e a m yo u t e rc u r v e so fm yb r e a s t sw e r e 

r e v e a l e da n dt h eb o t t o mo ft h es u i t ,w h i l en o t* e x a c t l y *at h o n g ,w a s n ' tf a rf r o mi te i t h e r . 

W h yh a dIw o r ns u c has k i m p ys u i t ?L o g a n ' se y e so nm yb o d yw e r ea n s w e re n o u g h . 

Ig u e s sIw a n t e dt of e e ls e x y ,d e s i r a b l ea g a i n .T h ew a yL o g a nl o o k e da tm e ,h i s 

s l o w ,h o tg a z et a k i n gi nm yh i p s ,m yh a i r ,m yb r e a s t s ,m a d em ef e e lh o ta n dt i g h t

a l lo v e r .Y e t ,i tw a sag o o df e e l i n g .G o o dt ok n o w Is t i l lh a di t ,w a ss t i l ls o 

d e s i r e a b l et os o m e o n e . 

L o g a nd i d n ' te v e nt r yt oh i d eh i sf e e l i n g s .I nf a c t ,a sIl o o k e da t h i m , 

Ir e a l i z e dh eh a da ne r r e c t i o n ,t h et h i c kb u l d g eo u t l i n e db yt h es k i n - t i g h tj e a n s .H en o t i c e d 

m en o t i c i n gb u th ed i d n ' ts e e me m b a r r a s s e di nt h el e a s t .H eo n l yg r i n n e d ,h i st e e t h 

aw h i t es l a s hi nh i sd a r kf a c ea n ds l o w l yr u b b e do n el a r g e , c a p a b l e - l o o k i n gh a n d 

o v e rh i sm u s c u l a rc h e s t .H i ss m i l e ,k n o w i n ga n de x p e r i a n c e d ,s e e m e dt os a y , 

" S e ew h a ty o ud ot om e ? "M ym o u t hw a ss u d d e n l yd r ya n dIf e l tas u d d e np u l s i n g 

i np l a c e sl o n gn e g l e c t e d . Ib e c a m ea w a r et h a tIw a sb l u s h i n gh e l p l e s s l y . 

Ic o u l d n ' ts t a n dL o g a n ' si n t e n s es c r u t i n yf o rl o n g .D r o p p i n gm yt o w e l 

a th i sf e e t ,It o o kar u n n i n gd i v ei n t ot h ei n v i t i n gp o o l . 


End file.
